Talk:Rainbow Factory
Each paragraph is a huge fucking wall of text. Change it, Sweet Jesus. "A child's rhyme stuck in my head, it said that life is but a dream..." 04:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) THIS IS A WALL OF TEXT AND HAS SOME FUNKED UP {C STUFF. FIX PLZ. ClericofMadness 16:03, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The F is up with the {C s? Mr. Pengy 18:30, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Can't read the pic. Someone please translate :P Mr.Zalgopasta 22:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) forgot mah sig did you know i'm amazing? 21:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it as good as I possibly can. Also, the translation will be obvious if you finish the story. The image is in russian on purpose, so it doesnt spoil anything. This is unlike most scary MLP fan fictions. It actually has some purpose and doesn't just bore me for 9 hours of just a character getting cut up and RAEPUD! MoMo6 12:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sad how she dies at the end, but I have too give it to Scootalu, she tried to fight, insted of just taking it like the antaginist of this story did in cupcakes.Datadoggieein 04:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC)datadoggieein Seeing as how this is a creepypasta story, where the stories usually have dark endings, I'd be lying if I said that the results of Scootaloo trying to escape came as a big surprise to me. Although I admit that I was hoping she'd get away. I love stories that involve the protagonist getting much deserved revenge, and stories where the protagonist is able to escape to freedom thanks to someones sacrifice. Would have been awesome if RD crashed into a pipe and died in an explosion while chasing Scootaloo..., or since according to this story, RD apparently trained Scootaloo, so it would have been nice if Scootaloo made a little Sonic Rain Boom of her own and got away. Anyways, as one of my mottow says, "If you don't like the ending, why not make your own?" The only thing that made the ending enjoyable to me, was the small spark of defiance Scootaloo had towards RD once the prison break ended. Nice work to the person who wrote the story. PsychoMantis MGS (talk) 05:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Live for nothing or die for something. I think we now know why Rainbows make Scout cry... In all seriousness though... That was incredible. The visuals, the details, the emotion, it's perfect! Whoever the author of this fanfic is should write a novel, because I have read quite a few books in my days, but none of them compare to this masterpiece... Is this a summery or the actual story. It is too long to be a summery, but the actual story have no place here as it is a wiki, I suggest someone looks into this and correct is as soon as posible-rphb- (talk) 11:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC) oh...now i know why rainbows make scout cry Herobrine123 (talk) 07:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Easily the best ponypasta I've ever read. 9/10 (point deducted because MLP). lolwhut13375 (talk) 17:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) SEQUEL. The sequel to rainbow factory is here Majin112 (talk) 03:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC)